KakaRin
The Couple KakaRin '(カカリン, ''KakaRin) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara. Their Relationship '''Part II Kakashi Gaiden Arc Rin first makes an appearance as Kakashi's teammate along with Obito and their instructor, Minato. She is also hinted to have feelings for Kakashi. At the time, they were in the midst of the Third Shinobi War and the group was assigned to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. Kakashi had also just recently advanced into being a Jonin and is given gifts by his teammates (with the exception of Obito), receiving a medical kit from Rin. After deflecting an ambush from the enemy shinobi, Kakashi is injured and is later healed by Rin. During the mission, Rin is later captured by the enemy shinobi. At first, Kakashi decides to leave Rin behind and complete the mission first, but later changes his mind, due to Obito's lecture. As Obito had already gone ahead, he is ambushed by the enemy ninja. Kakashi jumps in between and saves Obito, but loses his left eye in the process. After the two were able to kill of the enemy shinobi by working together, Kakashi patches up his injured eye with the first aid kit he received from Rin. Later, Rin is spotted in a genjustu being tortured but is later freed by Kakashi. After the battle, the cave Rin was placed in begins to weaken and starts crumbling. As the enemy shinobi saw this as an advantage, he made the cave crumble and the team is forced to retreat. After Obito gives his eye to Kakashi for he wasn't able to give him a gift and sacrifices himself, Kakashi and Rin are again ambushed. As Kakashi tells Rin that Obito loved her, Rin claims that she has feelings for Kakashi whereas Kakashi stated that he was going to abandon her if it wasn't for Obito's lecture. After the two were saved by Minato, the remaining members cherish their memories of Obito and went on to destroy the bridge, completing their mission. Sometime after the Kannabi Bridge, Rin was kidnapped by the Kirigakure and was made the Jinchuriki of Isobu; The Three-Tails. But this was all planned for they knew somebody from Konoha would rescue her and bring her back. Their plan was when Rin was to arrive at Konoha, they would release Isobu and let it rampage on Konoha; destroying the village. After Kakashi manages to find Rin, the two begin to retreat back to the village as the enemy pretends to chase after. Rin, knowing about the plan, requests Kakashi to kill her in order to protect the village. Although Kakashi refuses and suggests that they find another way, Rin would later intercept Kakashi's attack and die by his hand. Watching in shock as he impales her with his own hand, he sheds a tear and his Mangekyo Sharingan is awoken. However, due to the exhaustion Kakashi collapses. The enemy ninja's then make an attempt to retrieve her corpse, but is stopped by an enraged Obito. Since her death, Kakashi would usually visit her grave and share top-secret intel with her. Even on the verge of death, Kakashi's last moments were spent lamenting the fact that he had not only failed to protect Rin but had killed her with his own hand and was in peace by the fact he would be reunited with her along with the rest of their team. His guilt and anguish over Rin's death was most shown by the fact that the reminder that he had killed Rin was capable of utterly breaking his composure and leaving him paralyzed for quite a bit of time during his fight with the alive Obito, openly degrading himself as trash for failing to protect her, and only with Naruto's encouragement is he able to regain himself. Even then, Kakashi would once again be left in near tears when Obito reveals his knowledge of why Rin sacrificed herself. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Arc Lamenting to himself of his uselessness on the battlefield, Kakashi remembers his students and how he failed to keep them together. He also remembers his old teammates and his failure as a friend towards them. After being transported to the anti-gravity dimension, Kakashi realizes that he is not completely useless and dashes towards Sasuke with the intent of being struck with the attack aimed for his pupil. Obito, having the same idea, rushes towards Naruto. The two are joined by Rin, who grabs their hands. Kakashi silently thanks Rin, telling her that he would join her soon. However, he is shocked to see that Obito was able to use Kamui to transport the attack Kaguya aimed at him to his own course. Evidence *It has been confirmed that Rin has feelings for Kakashi Hatake. **Although it is never confirmed whether Kakashi loved her in return, her feelings would further the already great remorse and anguish Kakashi felt over her death. *At the loss of Rin, Kakashi awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. *After her death, Kakashi would regularly visit her grave and share info with her. *Rin willingly chose to die by Kakashi's hands. *Kakashi stated Rin as one of his precious comrades. *Kakashi promised that he'd protect Rin. Quotes: Kakashi's Promise: *''"I'll protect you through life and death."'' Obito about Rin: *''"But Rin.. She knew what they were plotting all along. She waited for you to engage the ones pursing you with your raikiri so that she could time it perfectly.. Dying by the hands of the man she loved.."'' Among the Fans KakaRin is a somewhat of a popular pairing in the Naruto Fandom. Many people support it due to Rin's love for Kakashi. The pairing had increased in popularity ever since the reason of Rin's death was revealed. It's a rival pairing towards ObiRin and KakaShizu. External Links References Category:Couples involving Kakashi Category:Couples involving Rin Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Konoha couples